1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foot rests for attachment to motorcycles and, more particularly, this invention relates to foot rests for motorcycles which limit heat transfer from motorcycle exhaust systems to the shoe and foot of a passenger.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Motorcycles are usually provided with pegs for supporting the feet of passengers. Usually, the passenger rests the sole of his shoe on the peg, and his heel comes to rest on the exhaust system, which extends back along on the motorcycle frame from the engine. Since the exhaust system is hot, heat is conducted from the exhaust system to the heel of the passenger's shoe. This heat is often sufficiently high to melt rubber heels, can also cause considerable discomfort to the passenger's feet.
The public, of course, is aware of this problem and, at least, one foot rest is currently on the market for alleviating the problem. However, this foot rest is so expensive that many motorcyclists would rather let their passenger's heels melt than undergo the expense of correcting the problem. This expense is due, in part, to a dearth of competing products and, in part, to the fact that the currently available product does not combine heat transfer phenomenon and structural design, in such a way as to minimize cost.